Jefe Tirano
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Sabes que tu vida no ira por dónde pensabas cuando en vez de despedirte tu insufrible jefe te pide una cita.


Jefe Tirano.

Karin corrió apresuradamente de regreso a su oficina cargando una caja llena de las fotocopias que había tardado una hora haciendo en la tienda a dos calles de su lugar de trabajo porque la fotocopiadora allí se averió y la estúpida máquina del local se trababa cada dos por tres.

Se supone que debía entregar las fotocopias antes de que la reunión de su jefe terminé, y resulta que solo faltaban quince minutos para eso y el ascensor no funciona desde ayer por lo que debía correr por las escaleras hasta el octavo piso y esperar llegar a tiempo o el tirano que tenía por jefe sin duda iba a despedirla esta vez, ya que toda la semana estuvo de malhumor y sabía que solo estaba esperando por una excusa para deshacerse de ella.

¿Por qué demonios aceptó ser la secretaria del hombre más rico de la ciudad? ¿En qué estaba pensando? La paga era buena, pero por tener que aguantar a ese hombre y su malhumor mínimo deberían pagarle el doble.

"Tres años soportando al ególatra más grande del país. Solo debo aguantar otro año", se repitió mentalmente a sí misma mientras se desvivía corriendo por las infinitas escaleras. "Solo otro año y ya tendré el dinero suficiente para iniciar mi propio negocio".

Era su sueño y el de su hermana desde niñas el abrir una tienda de ropa, un sueño muy simple pero que lo era todo para ellas. Yuzu era una experta diseñando las prendas más bonitas que alguien pudiera siquiera soñar, y Karin quería ser su propia jefa y ofrecer ropa que no estuviera dictada por la moda del momento. Estaba segura de que tendrían éxito sí lograban implementar su idea, no planeaban ser millonarias, solo tener una buena vida haciendo lo que querían.

Yuzu trabajaba como gerente en una tienda de ropa y Karin había logrado aplicar para secretaria del jefe de la compañía más grande de la ciudad, ambas ahorraban para comprar el salón de sus sueños y convertirlo en la mejor tienda de toda la ciudad. En realidad ya tenían el dinero suficiente para lograrlo, pero eran precavidas, sabían que los primeros meses serían difíciles así que querían tener un respaldo para no estar tan apretadas con el dinero.

Solo un año más y finalmente se sentirían lo suficientemente seguras para comenzar a trabajar en lo que querían. Solo un año más.

-Llega tarde, Kurosaki.- la voz fría y dura de su jefe hizo que todos sus pensamientos optimistas se esfumaran de inmediato.

-Por favor perdóneme, Hitsugaya-sama, la fotocopiadora está averiada y la que tienen en la tienda a dos calles de aquí es difícil de manejar y…-

-Suficiente, Kurosaki, solo reparta las copias a mis colegas.- la interrumpió de inmediato.

-Sí, Hitsugaya-sama.- lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Solo un año más, solo un año más.

Repartió las copias a las personas importantes sentadas alrededor de la mesa con su jefe tirano y de inmediato quiso marcharse, pero la voz de su jefe diciéndole que luego de la reunión quería hablar con ella la detuvo en la puerta. No pudo hacer más que rechinar los dientes, sabiendo que muy probablemente ya le llegó la hora. Iba a despedirla, sin duda.

Desanimada, fue a buscarse un café para disfrutar sus últimos minutos siendo empleada de la compañía Juubantai, ya practicando mentalmente cómo le diría a Yuzu que tendrían que retrasar más su sueño porque el tirano finalmente decidió deshacerse de su esclava menos favorita.

Para cuando terminó de tomar su café notó a todos los socios de su jefe abandonar la oficina y suspiró con pesar. Hasta aquí llegó.

-Disculpa… ¿Kurosaki-san, no?- el último socio en salir se acercó a ella con una sonrisa cordial. Era joven, aunque no tanto como Hitsugaya, y parecía mucho más amable también.

-Sí, señor. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- preguntó cansinamente.

-¿Podrías conseguirme uno de esos cafés, por favor?- ella asintió y se acercó a la máquina. Sí bien estaba a punto de ser despedida, todavía era empleada así que aún debía portarse servicialmente con los socios del tirano.

La taza de café estaba a medio camino de llenarse cuando sintió unas manos posarse en sus caderas.

Se congeló.

-¿Qué hace?- se volteó hacia el socio de su jefe, notando su sonrisa depravada. -¡Suélteme!- quiso apartarse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza y la pegó a su cuerpo.

-Eres tan linda… Hitsugaya debe gozar mucho contigo como secretaria…- la volteó y miró descaradamente a su escote. -¿Podrías darme un poco de este cuerpecito tuyo también…?...- tiró de los botones de su camisa.

Karin se retorció con asco.

-¡No me toque!- lo apartó de un empujón. -¡¿Quién cree que…?!...- calló cuando el hombre de repente le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la arrojó al piso. Su cabeza se estrelló contra su escritorio.

-¡A mí nadie me empuja, perra! ¡Sí te crees una zorra de clase solo porque Hitsugaya es el más rico déjame decirte que apenas el imbécil firme con mi compañía será su ruina así que…!...-

-¿Oh, en serio?- una fría voz hizo a ambos voltear hacia la puerta de la oficina, donde Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba parado con los puños apretados. –Me alegre que confirmes lo que ya temía…- murmuró, claramente hablando con el tipo aunque sus ojos estaban fijos solo en ella. -…Porque eso me dará más satisfacción al hacer esto.- antes de que pudieran siquiera pestañar, cruzó la habitación y estrelló su puño contra el rostro del hombre, que de inmediato cayó al suelo sosteniendo su nariz. –No te molestes en levantarte, seguridad ya está viniendo aquí.- lo miró con asco, antes de acercarse a ella con la mirada más suave que le había visto nunca. –Kurosaki… ¿Está bien?- le tendió su mano.

Ella tomó su mano con un poco de duda, mientras con la otra limpiaba la sangre deslizándose por su sien hasta su mejilla producto del golpe contra el escritorio. Se puso de pie con dificultad, solo para sentir un mareo y casi caer de nuevo de no ser porque su jefe la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a mantenerse estable.

-G-gracias… estoy bien.- miró con una mueca la sangre en sus dedos.

Varios guardias de seguridad entraron justo cuando el asqueroso acosador recién se estaba incorporando.

-Reténganlo en lo que llega la policía.-

-¡Saldré en una hora, Hitsugaya!- exclamó histérico el depravado.

-Mi tío, también conocido como el jefe de la policía, difiere con tu opinión.- ante la repentina expresión de horror en el rostro del acosador, Karin se sintió un poco más segura y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su jefe, ya sin querer mirar más a ese hombre. Sorpresivamente, él puso una mano en su espalda. –Saquen a este imbécil de aquí.-

-¡Sí, señor!- de inmediato se lo llevaron a rastras.

-Ahora será mejor que la llevé al hospital.- habló con preocupación. –Necesitamos la corroboración médica para tener pruebas de que Jisawa la hirió.- o tal vez solo quería tener más pruebas para ganarle fácilmente al hombre que planeaba estafarlo.

Cuando esa posibilidad cruzó su mente de inmediato se apartó un par de pasos de él, sosteniéndose de su escritorio para no caer. Este hombre iba a despedirla, no debía olvidar eso.

-Puedo ir sola, usted ya me ha ayudado lo suficiente.- forzó una sonrisa.

-Insisto, será más rápido en mi auto.-

-En serio, no es necesario…-

-Bien entonces, vamos.- la interrumpió tomándola en brazos de repente y caminando hacia el ascensor.

-P-pero… Oiga, el ascensor está descompuesto.- señaló nerviosamente, un poco abrumada por el aroma de su caro perfume llenando sus sentidos. Él no la escuchó y siguió avanzando. –Le digo que no…- entró y al presionar un botón el ascensor comenzó a bajar. –…Funciona…- ¿qué diablos?

-Aparentemente ya lo repararon, les dije que lo hicieran para antes de que termine mi reunión.- finalmente la devolvió al suelo, aunque siguió sosteniendo su cintura. –Te llevaré con mi médico de confianza, ¿tienes…?...- antes de que acabara de preguntar, de pronto el ascensor se detuvo.

-Bueno, parece que tiene que despedir a alguien, jefe.- murmuró ella secamente, en secreto disfrutando de su expresión frustrada mientras se apoyaba en la pared del ascensor para cesar sus mareos ya que pareciera que pasarían un buen rato allí. –Además de mí, quiero decir.-

-¿De qué habla?- la miró sorprendido. –No voy a despedirla.

-Es amable de su parte sentir lástima por mí después de que uno de sus socios haya intentado violarme, pero no me traté de estúpida. Usted quería hablarme después de su reunión para despedirme ¿o acaso me equivocó?- lo miró con rabia, demasiado enojada por toda la mierda que le había pasado ese día como para que le importe que este fuera el hombre que le daba su paga.

Hitsugaya apretó la mandíbula y apartó la mirada.

-Muy bien, admito que tenía la intención de hablar respecto a su desempeño en la última semana…-

-Wow, bonita forma de decirlo, no es de extrañar que lo llamen el rey de las sutilezas.-

-Cállate, Kurosaki.- se frotó las sienes, tuteándola por primera vez desde que lo conocía. –Mire, iba a darle la oportunidad de defender su puesto, pero debe reconocer que su desempeño últimamente no fue el que se suele esperar de usted.- volvió a su tono formal.

-No reconozco nada. No fue mi culpa que la fotocopiadora, el ascensor y la cafetera se averiaran en la misma semana, eso es problema del personal de mantenimiento. Mis excusas eran perfectamente válidas pero usted nunca escucha, solo ha estado de mal humor los cielos saben por qué mierdas y descarga su ira en mí. ¿Realmente dijera lo que dijera iba a dejarme conservar mi empleo? ¡¿Realmente?!- lo encaró sin temor alguno, ya sin importarle que la despidiera o no, descargando los tres años de frustración acumulada trabajando para este frío tirano jefe demonio cara de ángel.

La satisfacción de verlo quedarse sin palabras no tuvo precio.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro hasta que finalmente él suspiró.

-Está bien…- dijo lentamente. –Tal vez dejé que mis asuntos personales obstruyeran un poco mi ética laboral, y tal vez…- apretó los labios. –Yo… mira… Ehh… lo siento.- ok, eso sí la sorprendió. ¿Hitsugaya Toshiro disculpándose? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco? Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. –Tienes razón, es cierto que no estaba siendo justo contigo. Permítame compensar mis equivocaciones, ¿le apetece un aumento?- ofreció con otra de sus miradas suaves.

-Umm…- por alguna razón, sintió su rostro enrojecer un poco. –N-no es necesario, Hitsugaya-sama. No quisiera sentir que lo gané más por lástima que por mi propio esfuerzo.-

-No es lastima, intento compensarla.-

-Aun así, sí va a seguirme teniendo como su empleada entonces preferiría esforzarme un poco más y ganar ese aumento cuando realmente sienta que debe dármelo.- él la miró en silencio por un momento, antes de suspirar.

-¿Alguna vez le han dicho que es usted una mujer muy terca?- murmuró cansadamente, aunque también parecía un poco ¿divertido?

-Más veces de las que quisiera admitir.- se encogió de hombros.

-De cualquier forma debo insistir en mi deseo de compensarla… ¿Qué tal… una cena?- ella casi vuelve a perder el equilibrio.

Lo miró con la boca abierta.

¿Realmente su jefe demonio tirano frío y esclavista acababa de invitarla a cenar? ¿Y por qué diablos no lo estaba rechazando ahora mismo? ¡¿Por qué estaba considerando la idea de aceptar?! Era una locura, ella era su secretaria barra esclava, una mujer sencilla que soñaba con abrir una tienda de ropa ¿por qué aceptaría tal locura?

Pero quería.

Ese día creyó que finalmente se libraría de él, aunque no de la manera que siempre soñó, y en cambio acabó teniendo que ser salvada por él, y realmente la hizo sentir segura después de este episodio tan traumático y estaba siendo sumamente caballeroso y comprensivo, aparte de que toleró sus insultos y aceptó sus errores, algo que nunca creyó del señor tirano. ¿Por qué molestarse en negar que estaba sintiendo cierta extraña, confusa e inesperada (y en serio muy, muy extraña) atracción por este hombre demonio con cara de ángel?

Nunca fue buena engañándose a sí misma, honestamente.

-Hitsugaya-sama…- se lamió los labios, de repente sintiéndose extraña por la típica formalidad que siempre fue una constante entre ellos. -¿Alguna vez le han dicho que es usted un hombre muy terco?- le devolvió sus palabras sintiéndose un poco atrevida.

Él levantó una ceja, de nuevo pareciendo como si encontrara su actitud entretenida.

-No, de hecho esta es la primera vez que alguien osa decirme algo menos que halagos en mi presencia. Es un cambio refrescante.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Debo tomar eso como un sí a mi invitación?-

-Es un genio de los negocios, resuélvalo.- también se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces esta noche?-

-¿A las ocho, le parece?-

-Me parece perfecto.- le dio otra de esas miradas que hacían que su rostro se sintiera más cálido. –Pero primero, déjeme llevarla al hospital para que revisen esa herida.-

Justo en ese momento, el ascensor volvió a funcionar.

-Bien, bien, qué remedio, parece que me quedé sin excusas.- lo que sea para seguir siendo el centro de su atención.

Y sospechaba que él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

No pregunten, solo gocenlo, vi q el fandom andaba medio muerto así q hice esto porq no es tan largo y creo q nunca hice JefexSecretaria y si lo hice no me acuerdo así q al diablo :v

Ojala les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
